It is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,874 to construct an electrical heating device in the form of a radiant heater with a similar support, in which the heating elements in the form of strip heating conductors run in slots in a prefabricated path on the top side of the support. At given intervals the side walls of the paths undergo secondary compression and press laterally against the strip heating conductors in order to mechanically secure the same.